Cuán cercanos somos, Ivan?
by Themesis
Summary: Ivan y Yao se han vuelto muy cercanos. Sin embargo Yao no está seguro del alcance de su relación, y sin pensarlo demasiado decide demandar una respuesta.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, y todo eso que ya saben. _Axis Powers Hetalia and its characters (c) Hidekaz Himaruya_

Este es mi primer fanfic… EVER… so … algún día mejoraré, espero! :D.

* * *

**Capítulo I: primera parte**

No era puntualmente el sabor de su té lo que le hacía aceptar sin ninguna reserva sus invitaciones. De hecho, y a pesar de que siempre le recordaba -incluso antes de que calentara el agua- que prefería un sabor sutil antes que el habitual sabor amargo, Yao insistía en prepararlo a su manera, y en tono áspero, presumía de su milenaria infusión y criticaba el paladar poco sofisticado de Ivan. En general, y a menos que las reuniones se tornaran más densas que de costumbre y acabaran demasiado exhaustos tras soportar las interminables manifestaciones de amor-odio entre Arthur y Francois, Yao siempre pediría su compañía al atardecer, en el lugar del mundo en el que estuvieran.

Yao relajaba la tensión de su ceño cuando el sol caía y las estrellas comenzaban a vislumbrarse. Se podía ver como una sonrisa reemplazaba la variedad de muecas que mutaban entre el hastío, la irritación y la rabia durante el día, cuando caía en la cuenta de que el mundo, en algún momento, había comenzado a correr demasiado rápido, dejándolo a veces atrás.

No se sentía viejo, a pesar de ser milenario. Su piel era tersa, su cabello negro profundo, y a pesar de todas las heridas de guerra que le marcaban el cuerpo, sentía el vigor de un joven. Viejo no era la palabra. Era "anacrónico". Le molestaba pensar que tarde o temprano todo lo que había construido a su alrededor debería ser arrasado y reemplazado por las costumbres ridículas de Alfred Jones. En ese sentido, a veces tenía la impresión de que lo único que podía conservarse en el tiempo eran estas imágenes del cielo, porque nadie, ni siquiera ellos, tenían el poder de reordenar las estrellas. Por eso ver la luna aparecerse en donde estuvieran tenía este efecto de apaciguar su alma.

En parte era esto, más que el té en sí, lo que hacía que Ivan no pudiera rechazar sus invitaciones. Ver este otro rostro-sumido en la contemplación- que Yao elegía mostrarle solo a él era una excelente razón. Sabía bien lo mucho que debía haberle costado a su anfitrión acercarse a él la vez primera que le pidió su compañía. Sabía también que antes de él, Yao solo había compartido este tipo de encuentros con su hermano menor, Kiku, y que su corazón había quedado devastado después de que éste se marchara de su lado y decidiera volver solo para herirle casi de muerte. Le costaba comprender cómo era que Yao tenía esta nueva y hermosa capacidad de confiar. Aunque en el fondo él también estaba haciendo lo mismo, volver a confiar.

Por otro lado, adoraba la forma en que Yao preparaba el té. Si algo admiraba en él, por sobre todo lo demás, era esta manera peculiar, delicada y adorable de llevar a cabo incluso los actos más cotidianos. Otros podrían decir que el apego de Yao por la tradición y los ritos era su peor faceta; lo que lo volvía predecible, testarudo, reticente al cambio. Ivan creía lo contrario. Podían estar en medio de un terremoto, que Yao seguiría sirviendo el té de esta manera ceremonial y dulce. Le producía esta sensación de tiempo fuera del tiempo. El resto de las alianzas iban y venían. Constantemente se entretejían internas, se apuñalaban por las espaldas, vendían sus ideologías al mejor postor. Todos eran lobos. Y aún él se sabía un lobo.

Amaba mucho a Yao, lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. Lo había sentido en carne propia en forma de dolor cada vez que había recibido como propios los golpes que hubiera recibido su protegido. Lo había sentido cada vez que la somnolencia más dulce se cobraba su consciencia al escuchar la voz de Yao.

Sin embargo, jamás se había permitido cerrar por completo los ojos. Era ese el momento en que decidía interrumpir a China para excusarse y marcharse. De otra forma no podría evitar, caídas sus defensas, hundir la cabeza en el hombro de Yao y perder la cordura sintiendo el aroma de su cabello.

* * *

** Capítulo I: 2da parte**

No era conveniencia la razón por la que Yao se había acercado a Ivan. Los demás podían pensar lo que quisieran, aunque al comienzo temía que Ivan se dejara influenciar por sus hermanas, que no dudaban en minar la relación dudar y advertirle (casi maliciosamente) que detrás de un acercamiento de tal índole debía haber algún interés turbio.

Lo cierto es que su propia voz había sido sofocada en las juntas, y a pesar de su orgullo no podía evitar sentirse apabullado por las actitudes soberbias de Alfred, las prácticas abusivas de Francois y Arthur, la indiferencia de Kiku.

Pero Ivan era diferente. Ivan casi podía prescindir de hablar para ser escuchado. Un murmuro, una broma ambigua, un fulgor en los ojos, cualquier señal era suficiente para que los demás se mantuvieran al margen y evitaran cualquier tipo de conflicto con él. Podía darse el lujo de rechazar las invitaciones (con asistencia forzada) que Alfred repartía entre las naciones para sus celebraciones. Ivan solía reír tontamente y contestar _"no esperarás que celebre el 4 de Julio contigo, da? Eso podrá festejarlo contigo Arthur, después de todo es el día en que se libró de ti"._ Yao sonreía para sus adentros. Sentía que compartían pensamientos, pero Ivan tenía la fuerza para sostenerlos con acciones, y China podía entonces ponerse de pie junto a él y brindar su señal de apoyo.

Sentado en la larga mesa donde mantenían sus reuniones periódicamente, sentía como su mirada involuntariamente se desviaba hasta terminar siguiendo las finas líneas de los labios de Ivan, siempre esbozando una sonrisa.

Era verdad que China reía poco, era consciente de ello. Pero había que tener en consideración cuán quisquilloso era cuando se trataba de tolerar el sentido del humor de los occidentales.

Francois… un degenerado. Su sentido del humor le parecía obsceno y de mal gusto.

Feliciano… irritante. Incluso Ludwig lo encontraba empalagoso, aún cuando todos sabían la debilidad que Ludwig tenía por Feliciano.

Alfred… agobiante. Siempre buscando ser el centro de atención utilizando a alguien como chivo expiatorio de turno y lograba que todos terminaran burlándose del desafortunado (quien muchas veces, por cierto, era él).

Arthur… bueno… Arthur podía ser cómico (o sea, ridículo) estando ebrio, aunque últimamente terminaba sumido en terribles depresiones que tenían el poder de vaciar bares… a tal punto todos tenían terror de tener que escucharlo gimotear hasta que se quedara dormido.

Y entonces estaba Ivan. Fresco, fascinante, intrincado. Era sarcástico, agudo, punzante. Y acompañaba todo esto con la radiación de sus iris violetas y con la sonrisa más ingenua y aniñada que se pudiera encontrar en el rostro de un hombre adulto. Yao comprendía también que debajo de esa sonrisa había muchas cosas enterradas. El humor negro es señal de cierta perspectiva sobre la vida… el resultado de mucho dolor, que ha cicatrizado y terminado siendo resignación pero también resentimiento. Iván era esta mezcla de emociones contradictorias, alguien a quien había que revelar, un reto, y eso había sido, en primera instancia, lo que lo llevó a China a acercarse a él un día, y pedirle su compañía cuando caía la tarde en Viena.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan iba a marcharse, como de costumbre. Si bien ambos platicaban de esta forma amena y relajada durante horas cada vez que estaban juntos, o simplemente permanecían en un silencio cómodo y reconfortante, Yao a veces se sentía confundido con esta actitud de Russia de nunca siquiera dejar a un lado su larga bufanda de angora o su abrigo. "_Siempre listo para marcharse, desde el momento en que llegamos",_ pensaba el pelinegro, con cierta opresión en el pecho.

Por entonces estaban en casa de Yao. Cuando viajaba a Beijing, Ivan se alojaba en otra de las residencias de las residencias de su vecino del sur, a las afueras de la ciudad, donde los campos eran amplios y el aire era puro. China jamás, a pesar de su confianza, se hubiera atrevido a pedirle que se hospedara en su hogar. Por mucho que así lo quisiera, le parecía inapropiado y hasta vergonzoso siquiera proponerlo.

Era tarde y ya había caído la noche. Yao había tomado un laúd y cantaba una canción de arruyo.,. _"Así solía cantarle a Kiku cuando era pequeño"_. El corazón de Russia se le escapaba del pecho… podía haber más ternura en su melodía? Sentía que sus ojos se estaban volviendo más transparentes de lo prudente. Estaba bajando la guardia y no podía ser bueno, había que guardar la compostura… ¿Se decía de él que era controlador, manipulador y dominante? Pues todo era cierto, pensaba para sí mismo, pero se sentía un estúpido al darse cuenta de que en estos momentos le costaba todas sus fuerzas tener tan solo un poco de dominio sobre sí mismo.

- Me marcho, da? Es tarde. Debería emprender el viaje a Moscú mañana temprano. Toris me ha expresado su deseo de que pasemos algunos días juntos, en honor a los viejos tiempos.

- No me habías dicho que tú y Lithuania se habían vuelto cercanos de nuevo…

- Cercano no es una palabra muy común en mi léxico, pequeño Yao. No tengo tal cosa como relaciones cercanas. Es solo un vínculo… que a veces tengo la necesidad de reparar. Nostalgia.

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos, pero Russia se había distraído al mirar los amuletos rojos que Yao había colgado en loa marcos de las puertas. _*bonitos_… pensó.

- Que no tienes relaciones cercanas? Pensé que nosotros nos habíamos vuelto cercanos, aru!

Mientras Ivan se acercaba al hall de entrada, convencido de que Yao seguía sus pasos por detrás para escoltarlo hasta la acera, la expresión de China se transformaba radicalmente al tiempo que permanecía en el mismo lugar donde momentos antes habían estado recostados, mientras tomaba asiento casi desplomándose.

- Da, creo que en este caso sí lo somos – contestó el ruso, sin advertir aún la aspereza en el tono de voz de su vecino oriental. Giró hacia donde creyó que encontraría a su anfitrión, para descubrir que éste aún estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación.

- Cuán cercanos somos, Ivan? Dijo Yao sin ocultar su enfado, dándole la espalda a Russia, sentado fuera del alcance de la luz tenue del único velador que estaba encendido.

- Lo suficiente como para que sepas de mí todo lo que sabes (le molestó tener que contestar a esa pregunta, sintió que no debía dar más precisiones que las justas y necesarias).

- Es que a veces es frustrante lo tonto que eres, Aru! Tonto, insensible, grosero! Detesto que hagas esto! Estoy abriéndome contigo, tocando para ti la misma canción que escuchaba cuando niño y que yo mismo toqué para mis hermanos, esperando que al terminar tú me dijeras qué canción recordabas de tu infancia… y en lugar de eso eres así de inmaduro como para interrumpir este momento aduciendo que tienes que irte de prisa porque el traidor de Toris tiene antojos de pasar unas vacaciones de invierno, aru!.

- Yao No estoy entendiendo esto… Lamento si no he elegido la mejor manera de concluir nuestro encuentro. Es que… realmente muero de sueño. No creí que fuese educado de mi parte quedarme dormido en tu presencia, eso es todo, lo juro, da? Además de esto, hay algo sobre Toris que no me hayas dicho? Estás molesto con él?.

Practicamente sin que terminara de pronunciar su última palabra Yao volvió a dirigírsele con crudeza.

- No entiendo cuál hubiera sido el problema si te hubieses dormido aquí, aru… quiero decir… hubiera sido grosero porque no hay distancia entre eso y decirme que te estoy aburriendo… pero no hubiera sido peor que esto que haces! Además, qué tiene de terrible dormir aquí? En todo caso es terrible para mí! Seguramente olvidarías hasta quitarte las botas y llenarías de polvo el tapizado de mi hermoso chaise-longue! Probablemente tus ronquidos despertarían a toda la servidumbre, aru!, Pero en todo caso, esos son mis problemas! Me das a entender que no he sido un anfitrión hospitalario!.

China hablaba con una intensidad y una verborragia tal que Russia estaba desencajado y no atinaba a pronunciar palabra alguna… la boca entreabierta, la ceja levemente arqueada. Cuando Yao pareció quedarse sin aliento e hizo una pausa para respirar, recién entonces Ivan se atrevió a hablar.

- Hay algo que esté molestándote Yao? No creo que me llames tonto solo porque no soy un buen oponente jugando damas chinas. Algo más te tiene de esta manera… y siento no haber podido notarlo antes. Sabes que siempre me preocupo por tu bienestar y me tienes a tu disposición, tanto para cuando quieras que te cuide como para cuando estés enfadado y necesites golpearme… - Y dijo esto mientras tímidamente se señalaba el hombro, invitando a Yao a propinarle un buen golpe.

Ivan permanecía en el extremo opuesto de la habitación y Yao apenas giró sobre sí para encontrarse con sus ojos. Su mirada dorada refulgía entre sus largos cabellos negros, entre los que parecía querer esconderse y perderse para no demostrar su sensación de despecho.

- Por qué siempre llega un momento en el que es tarde para ti? Por qué no puedes simplemente quedarte? Es grosero… inoportuno… me hace preguntarme si tu compañía aquí es solo una formalidad, una cuestión de protocolo, aru.

- Yao, en qué cabeza cabe que mi presencia aquí tenga algo que ver con diplomacia? Qué tiene que ver con la diplomacia que me cuentes todo lo que se puede hacer con arroz, que me enseñes tus bordados, que me pidas que te lea La muerte de Ivan Illich - aunque deba leértelo desde el principio cien veces porque dices no poder recordar todos los nombres de los personajes (_hizo esta acotación casi entre dientes_ ). Hasta les hemos puesto nombres a tus pandas! Mira! Ahí está Fyodor! – señaló Iván sonriendo nerviosamente, al tiempo que un enorme panda atravesaba el jardín hacia el cual daba la ventana.

Yao tenía las manos apretadas, con las uñas clavadas en la carne. Ivan estaba confundido; no encontraba sentido en lo que China decía, y sin embargo sentía culpa por haberle causado cualquier mal sin haber tenido noción de ello. Más aún, su culpa se convirtió en angustia cuando se preguntó si a raíz de esta discusión China tomaría distancia de él. Entonces en un impulso, frenético y desbordado, atravesó la habitación y se arrodillo súbitamente a los pies de Yao, apoyando su cabeza en su regazo, abrazando sus rodillas. Sus cabellos platinados se desparramaron sobre la seda que cubría la silueta delgada y casi femenina de China, que no pudo ocultar cierto temblor producto de su asombro mezclado con la súbita necesidad de acariciarlos.

- Enséñame cómo tengo que tratarte. Dime tú cuál es el momento indicado para que me marche, da? De la misma forma en la que eres tú quien me dice cuando venir. Pero por favor, no estés molesto conmigo…

Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Ivan de esta manera, sin rastro de sonrisa en su rostro, reducido a un cachorro. Intentó mesurar su tono de réplica, a pesar de que la dulzura que le despertaba esta imagen se contradecía con su enfado.

- Vas a explicarme… por qué soy yo quien siempre te pide que vengas? Cómo es que no me has llevado a Siberia? Cómo es que no hemos ido a Moscú? Si eres tan cercano a mí, por qué no haces más porque estemos aún más cerca? Por qué siento que debo arrastrarte hasta Beijing? Por qué cuando estamos de viaje vienes a mi habitación pero jamás me pides que vaya a la tuya? Por qué jamás te quitas tu abrigo al entrar, Iván?

Hundiendo aún más su rostro en el regazo de Yao, con pulso acelerado y respiración cada vez más pesada, Russia prácticamente susurró, como si hubiera podido transformar su propia tormenta en brisa para despejar las dudas de China.

- No te pido que vayas a donde voy porque donde tú estás siempre es más cálido, Yao… donde tú estás siempre hay algo de ti en todas partes. Mi vida jamás contrastó con la nieve, allí, yo estoy en todas partes. Es gris y es hostil, siempre lo ha sido. No quiero que me veas allí… me temo que si dejaras de prestarme atención por un segundo, terminarías confundiéndome con la nieve misma. Si soy yo quién te acompaña, Yao, tú jamás pierdes tu derecho de pedirme que me vaya cuando lo desees. Si tú eres quien me acompaña, yo no sé si pudiera dejar que te fueras tan fácilmente…

Yao, nunca dejo mi abrigo al entrar porque me aterra que estando así… desprotegido, puedas escuchar esto…

Ivan, aún de rodillas, apenas se alejó del regazo de Yao para desabotonar su abrigo y deshacerse de su bufanda. Apoyó su mano sobre la de Yao, lo traspasó con su mirada, más prístina y transparente que nunca, y sin palabra alguna mediante le pidió permiso para tomarla y apretarla contra su pecho. A través de la única tela delgada que le impedía sentir la piel del hombre al que amaba, China sintió un calor que le recorrió el cuerpo hasta asentarse en sus mejillas, cándidas y rosadas. Sintió el corazón de Ivan, estallando.

Rusia encontró en esto un inmenso alivio. Por primera vez en su vida se había puesto a los pies de otra persona y se había entregado sin ninguna condición. Jamás había renunciado a tanto. Había perdido el control, y aún así, sentía que había hecho lo correcto.

La terrible frustración de Yao se desvaneció instantáneamente. La tensión en su rostro se disipó, dejando caer la lágrima que tenía contenida desde el momento en que Ivan había anunciado su partida. Se atrevió a acariciar el rostro de Ivan siguiendo el contorno de sus facciones afiladas y deslizó sus dedos entre sus cabellos de nieve, como tanto lo había deseado. Casi temblando acercó su rostro al de Rusia y besó la comisura de sus labios.

- Así de cercanos quiero que seamos, Ivan. Porque… de veras te amo, aru.

- Y yo te amo a ti. Desde el momento en que hiciste ese horrible té para mí, aquella vez que nos alojamos en casa de Roderich - Rió Iván dulcemente, tomando el delicado rostro de Yao entre sus manos y sellando sus labios con un beso largo y profundo. Cuando el beso terminó cerraron los ojos, complacidos.

- Ivan…

- Da, Yao?

- Mi té es magnífico, bruto descortés… aru. Y sigo pensando que Fyodor es un nombre horrible!


End file.
